Posesiones
by Isana-konoe
Summary: Todo empezó cuando te bese el cuello mientras estabas entre mis brazos y acabo cuando te bese esa noche entre la gente.


POSESIONES

….

…

La vida siempre es una sorpresa, basta con saber cómo es que una mujer soporte en su interior a un ser por nueve meses y este haga lo que quiera en ese cuerpo para después salir y ver el mundo.

Aunque también hay casos que una madre da la vida por ese ser, por ese vínculo que se crea al final, y por eso la vida sigue siendo maravillosa a pesar de los finales malos y en verdad malos o eso es lo que uno pudiera decir de la vida, en cambio para mi y para mi familia es diferente.

si puede que para el resto de nuestras anteriores generaciones haya sido una bendición ya que los papas del tátara tátara tátara abuelo Shinya no lo mataron y solo por el simple hecho de su amor a hacia los dioses y a esas cosas que no se pueden ver a simple vista sino hubiera sido otra historia y ahora no estaríamos aquí caminando entre la gente mirando al suelo , no es que me queje pero el haber perdido la razón por la cual estoy aquí es frustrante y a la vez atemorizante.

-donde demonios puede estar-

-donde lo dejaste Nat?-

-Mai después me das tu sermón, ayúdame a encontrarlo-

-hemos estado buscándolo por una hora en los alrededores y no está, deberíamos de ir a ver e el restaurante, tal vez ahí alguien lo encontró y lo guardo-

-pero si aquí fue cuando deje de sentirlo-

-Ok, entiendo demos otra pasada sino iremos al restaurante y si no pues tendremos que decirle a nuestros padres si pueden enviarte algo, no puedes estar a su y lo sabes-

-lo se, no me regañes, no es como si lo hubiera hecho apropósito-

-Con lo salvaje que eres no sabría que decir y no lo niegues que esto es como s fueran las llaves de tu preciada moto-

-pues si aunque esto es probablemente más importante que las llaves de mi preciosa moto… asi que a seguir buscando-

-esto es inútil Nat, mejor vámonos antes de que se den cuenta porque de solo pensarlo a esta hora me dan escalofríos-

Y tenia razón y aunque no lo crean esas cosas como espíritus, fantasmas incluso los dioses existen o por lo menos pocas personas a pesar de saber algo de ellos o rezarles a ellos como cualquier persona solo pocos saben que en verdad uno puede verlos, escucharlos incluso sentirlos, todo depende y en el caso de mi familia nosotros podemos hacer eso y que ellos puedan tomar nuestro cuerpo queriéndolo o no, y este poder se ha incrementado por las bodas arregladas con miembros de otros templos con el fin de ayudar a aquellos que no pueden cruzar o para que dejen de molestar pero gracias a unas figurillas de jade que una piadosa diosa bendijo por los malos espíritus que hoy en día se acumulaban más y más y del hecho de que se haya encariñado con nosotras, podemos hacer que solo los veamos escuchemos y los sintamos para así poderlos ayudar o hacer que se vayan a atormentar a otro lado, sin tener miedo a que entren en nuestro cuerpo y hagan lo que quieran.

Pero ahora mi cuerpo se encontraba desprotegido por mi descuido y teniendo en cuenta la hora era en verdad un peligro.

-ok, tienes razón vámonos de aquí y Nao?- mirando por todos lados

-dijo que miraría por ahí pero no ha regresado, le enviare un mensaje y nos vemos en la casa pero ahora vámonos antes de que algo intente entrar en tu cuerpo-

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de la suplica desesperada del espíritu de un muerto tratando de comunicarse con una chica, estábamos tan absortas en la búsqueda que ni Mai y ni yo nos habíamos dando cuenta hasta cuando empujo a Mai y este chocando conmigo mientras le gritaba a la chica…

-Shizuru!, te estoy hablando!-

Le había gritado pero ya no era yo... Si no yo...

Todo había pasado tan rápido. mire al amor de mi vida desconcertado por unos segundos, así como ella a mí y a la vez sentía el aire que entraba por mis pulmones, el calor que emanaba como el ligero viento y los olores, su interrogante en su rostro me dejaba el pensamiento en blanco como las sensaciones inexplicables que sentía ahora, pero todo duro un instante por un dolor en mi estómago y veía a una chica de cabello rojo antes dejar de sentir esas sensaciones...

-lo siento-

dijo otra chica está de cabello naranja ayudando a la otra para cargar a aquel cuerpo inconsciente tratando de llevársela.

-No!, Espera!-Grité- necesito!-

-jejeje... Lo siento si te asusto mi prima ella es algo especial, lo siento-continuaba la chica peli naranja dirigiéndose a mi amada con un par de reverencias antes de empezar a andar...

-Espera-

Dijimos al mismo tiempo mi amada y yo haciendo que se detuviera por unos instantes volteando a verla y podría jurar que también me había visto a mi...

-Lo siento pero nos conocemos?-

-Tu sabes algo verdad!?, Puedes escucharme y verme, verdad!?-

Hablamos ambos pero me confirmaba viendome de nuevo para después ver a mi amada..

-no lo creo, y de nuevo disculpa si nuestra prima te asusto adios-

Sin hacerme caso y sin darle más explicaciones a mi amada seguio su camino...

-No juegues conmigo!- grite de nuevo para enseguida voltear a ver de nuevo a mi amada desconcertada queriendo seguir a aquellas chicas al igual que yo

-Shizuru que haces aquí?-

En un instante todo se me olvidaba al escuchar esa voz que me hacía rabiar.

-Hey! Aléjate de ella!-Grite pero no me escuchaban

-Reito?-

-Shizuru no deberías de estar por aquí a esta hora y menos así, que hace frío te vas a enfermar vámonos a casa-

-No shizuru no vayas con el, por favor-

-Si, tienes razón últimamente he sentido escalofríos-

-Maldicion, aléjate de ella-

Trate de hacerle algo pero todo solo pasaba como si nada en su cuerpo. No supe cómo me encontraba caminando rápidamente traspasando a la gente hasta encontrar a aquella chica que solo al verla corrí, corrí solo para entrar en ella sin entender que pasaba, sintiendo dolor por haber caído al piso, pero reaccionaba y me levantaba mire a aquellas dos chicas confundidas reaccionando también pero antes de que hicieran salirme de este cuerpo escape de ellas empujando a las personas buscando entre ellas a Shizuru hasta encontrarla. Solo tuve que estirar mi brazo para detenerla y hacer que me viera, de nuevo me miraba confundida pero no me importó por que tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y la bese en medio de toda esa gente, recordando todos los momentos felices que tuvimos, sin importar más nada.


End file.
